1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of sanitary products, specifically of bidets, to to cleanse a person's buttocks after defecation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The Antiseptic Bidet in combination with a Hygiene Safety Guard which has a turnable vertical spray bidet (which moves inside the toilet bowl), can be turned away while a person is in the process of defecating and moved back directly under the dirty buttocks after defecating. Prior art bidets did not allow for moving the bidet structure out of the way when a person was in the process of defecating (this was the disadvantage in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,813 to Jonsson, 1967 Mar. 28.) If the bidet structure is not moved away when a person is defecating, then the bidet is soiled. This would lead to unsanitary conditions when the person is using the bidet after defecating. The water sprayed from the bidet would not be clean.
This takes away the sanitary aims of the use of a vertical spray bidet; this situation, in turn, may lead to serious disease. If the Jonsson bidet is placed on the toilet seat after the process of defecating, (and removed after the use of the bidet,) it be unsanitary; to remove an item, the structure of which had been in the toilet bowl. This may lead to serious disease when handling the bidet structure in and out of toilet bowl.
Other prior art mentioned in this inventor's previous application (U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,097 to Deveer, 1998 Mar. 3.) did not include a combination of a vertical spray with an antiseptic spray & a Hygiene Safety Guard. These prior art include the following U.S. Patents and their Inventors:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,892 Jan., 1924 Koppin
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,519 Jan., 1978 Alexander
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,300 Mar., 1991 Sharifzadeh
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,736 Nov., 1994 Olivier
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,948 Apr., 1996 Chandler
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,402 Oct., 1996 Agha El-Rifai et al.
The above mentioned patents also do not include a separate, movable unit with water and antiseptic controls that can be placed in front of the person seated on the toilet seat. These controls enable easier adjustment of water pressure and antiseptic spray controls.